Up Around the Bend
by Gloredhel
Summary: Another Instalement in the Come Sail Away/Fly Away From Here series. Susie tries to get past her memories but she can't. Then Jack comes again.


DISCLAIMER: I only own Susie and Jack. The title is the name of a Creedence Clearwater Song (one of the best songs ever!). have fun ;)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: The reception was pretty damned good for the first part of Come Sail Away, so here's the next part! It's Susie, trying to let go of her past...and some more of Jack, lol. mostly, it's a memoir, because i had theurge to write about her, Danny and Rafe during their childhood, right before the Susie/Danny thing happened. Once again, the song goes pretty well with the memoir part lol. ENJOY! and don't forget to review!   
  
  
  
Up Around the Bend  
  
  
...For days I cried, alone in my room. Evelynn and Rafe both tried to make it better, but nothing would work. Even little Danny got in on the game of "Cheer Susie Up", imitating Rafe at my door. But it didn't--it couldn't-- work. I could never let go of Danny, I could never face Jack again, and I could never, ever leave the comfort of my room. I lit a cigarette and sat by the opened window, gazing out at the plains.  
"Susie! No smokin' in the house while Danny's awake!" Rafe yelled through the door.  
I laughed quietly, and continued to puff away. My mind began to wander, thinking about when Danny really WAS awake. There was no real complication then, there was no Jack...heck, there wasn't even nobody to be in love with in those early days. Lord, I missed those times...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Come on!" Rafe yelled at me as I looked questionably at him. "It'll be fun, he'll never know!"  
Rafe, always the "rebel" had decided to take Daddy's pick-up for a ride through the country-side. He and Danny sat in the truck, looking pleadingly at me as I made my decision.  
"Okay," I offered, "But if we get in trouble, I'm not taking all the blame!"  
I hopped in and we sped away, not even knowing where we planned to go. Cops were scarce around here, especially at lunchtime. Now, if there had been more police to watch out for we never would've gone. Rafe was never one to drive safely and neither was Danny. I'd never driven before, so I didn't have to worry. Or so I thought.  
They pulled the truck to a halt at the side of a long, barren road.  
"Alright Suze," Danny grinned mischieviously, "Get in the driver's seat."  
"What??" I squealed, holding myself down to the seat i was in, right between the two of 'em/  
Rafe got out and moved over to the passenger side, shoving us all down the line. The weight of the two bigger boys forced me to slide behind the wheel. Dammit, I thought, I'm gonna crash it.  
"Now put it in gear, you know how to do that, I've seen you practicin' before," Rafe pushed.  
I did as I was told.  
"Now push down on the gas and--"  
Once again, I did as I was told and we sped off down the drive.  
This wasn't so hard after all, I though, laughing excitedly.  
"Slow down Suze!" Danny yelled next to me.  
"Why?? I thought you boys wanted to have some fun..." I taunted.  
"Well we wanna take a rest, pull into Stanley over there," Danny directed, pointing me to our usual hangout, Stanley Drive.  
The pickup screeched to a halt and we all jumped out, sweating from the intense June heat.  
"Nice job girly," Rafe laughed, slapping me on the shoulder good-heartedly.  
"I must agree, you did good," Danny joked, winking.  
"Shut up! It was my first time!" I yelled behind them, as they sauntered away down the road.  
Rafe, turned his head back. "That's what they all say, Susie Q."  
Ever the comedian, my brother.  
"And grab the beer outta the back!" he yelled.  
  
  
A few hours, and a few drinks, later, the three of us sat around in a circle, just ramblin' on about nothing in particular.  
"So's I was thinkin'," Rafe began to slur.  
"Bout what?" Danny asked slurred back.  
"I dunno, but I know i was thinkin' bout somethin..."  
"That's always good man. Susie gimme a smoke."  
I tossed Danny the pack and watched him light up.   
"You keep takin' mine and I'm gonna hafta start chargin' you," I threatened jokingly.  
"Ohh, I'm scared, really I am. Say, where's Rafe?"  
"Daned if I know he just got up and--ARGH!!!"  
A big shove from behind threw me stumbling into the creek.  
"RAFE!!!!' I screamed angrily as I got out and proceeded to throw him in. Unfortunately for me, he grabbed hold of my leg an tried to bring me with him. Sensing this I grabbed Danny's arm to keep me up but Rafe's got some muscle in him and all three of us went tumblin' into the water.  
A pretty big wrestling match ensued which I, luckily, was left out of. Getting out , I snuck over to the pickup and hopped in. Turning the keys I stuck my head out the window.   
"Bye boys!" I hollered, snickering.  
"Susie wait!" Danny screamed running from the creek.  
"You can't leave us here! That's not fair," Rafe gasped as he tried to catch up.   
Putting it in gear, I drove out onto the road, Rafe and Danny running behind me, soaking wet. Finally, I heard a thud as Danny jumped into the truck bed. A second thud was hear as he pulled Rafe in. Rafe slid open the window in the back.  
"Nice job kid," he said ruffling my hair.  
"Once 'gain," Danny laughed from behind, "I must agree. You did good, Suze."  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
...A knock on my bedroom door interrupted my thoughts.  
"Susie? It's me, Jack," a voice echoeed through my room. "Can I come in, please? Just to talk, I promise. Susie? Rafe said you were in here, please can we talk?"  
Oh Danny, I thought, wiping the remaining tears off my face. I did good for you then, but am I doing good now?...  
  
  
...To be continued!... 


End file.
